


Some Goodbyes Are the Hardest

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Goodbyes, Love, Movie: Toy Story 4, Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: When Bo is gone who is left to pick up the pieces?





	Some Goodbyes Are the Hardest

What is love? 

What is it really? If you had to pick a word to describe what love is, if you had to sum it up in one word, what would you pick? Really? Love comes in many forms, not all of them good. With love comes loss. It's a package deal. Can't have love without loss because then it wouldn't really be love. Is love just that intense feeling of deep affection? Woody really didn't know. Not anymore. 

The raindrops hit his plastic face like bullets in the wind, rapid and painful. She was gone. Gone forever. He didn't even know if he would ever see her again. What could he do? She- She was gone... His face was against the wet pavement but that felt better than what he was feeling. If he was human, tears would be falling down his face but he's not human yet he's feeling these human emotions. Love and loss. Sometimes when people say that they love someone they sometimes end up killing them. Bo had done that. Bo had killed Woody because she was no longer there by his side, guiding him through the dark for she was his light. Apart from a child, Bo was what gave Woody's life meaning but now she was gone. 

Love is not just a physical attraction for love goes above and beyond. Love goes to infinity and beyond. Time just seemed to go a lot slower as Woody watched the car drive away, he could hear the clocks tick slower until the didn't tick anymore but his heart cracked if he even had a heart to begin with. His eyes were hollow and empty, like a part of him had been ripped out. 

His hearing came back as Andy picked him up from the pavement yet his eyes didn't stray from the road until he was back in the house. Andy held him in his hand, the stairs grew and Andy placed him on the bed in his bedroom. Then he left as his mother called him for dinner. 

"Woody?" Buzz called out. 

Woody didn't move, didn't blink, he simply laid against the covers of Andy's bed. He turned his back away from the other and curled into himself. His hat fell off and fell to the floor below. 

"Woody?" Buzz called out again. "You alright?" 

Woody opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

"She's gone..." Woody whispered, no one heard him. It was more like he was saying it to himself, trying to not believe it but it was true. Bo was- Bo was gone. He could hear something pull at the duvet covers.   
"Woody?" Jessie whispered.   
Jessie slowly and carefully climbed over to him and sat cross-legged in front of him. 

"She's gone." Woody repeated. 

Jessie frowned sadly, "I-" She closed her mouth, she couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing could be said really. 

*

_"Hi- Er, hello." Woody greeted the new toy to the room. A sweet, pretty shepherdess."_

_"Hi." She greeted back, her painted mouth forming a smile. "Nice to meet you."_

_"Nice to meet you too." Woody blushed, "I'm Woody, I'm kind of in charge around here."_

_"Well, Woody, I'm Bo. Bo Beep."_

_Woody stuttered slightly, she was so beautiful, "If you need anything, give me a holler."_

_"I'll make sure that I do, Sheriff."_

_*_

Woody was sitting on the windowsill with his knees drawn up to his chest, it was nighttime. Andy was away and Woody couldn't sleep. He was staring up at the moon when Buzz approached him.   
"Hiya, cowboy." Buzz quietly whispered. "You alright up here?" 

"Er- Yeah." Woody cleared his throat. "Sorry that I've been like this."

Buzz shook his head, "You don't need to apologize, Woody. You're upset. You're allowed to be." 

Woody sighed. "I- I don't know what to do." 

"What would she want you to do?" Buzz asked, sitting on the other side of the windowsill. 

Woody shrugged, "Probably tell me to move on, stop worry about her but I can't help it." 

"I get it." Buzz smiled. "Just know that you're not alone." 

Woody looked back to the moon, his heart could never be healed, not really. Some things just stay broken. 

What is love? 

Love is when you choose to be at your best when the other is not at their best. Love is putting someone else's needs above your own. To Woody, putting someone else's needs before what he wants was paramount but the person who he loved most was no longer there, at least not in person. Bo would never leave his heart. Not this day and not ever. His heart was hers and always will be. 


End file.
